A switching network implements data switching between access devices in a switching system. The switching network includes a single-stage switching network. Here, switching devices and access devices included in the single-stage switching network are connected through a fixed number of links, and are simply networked, so that the single-stage switching network is widely applied.
However, an existing information synchronization manner for a single-stage switching network may merely solve a synchronization problem of a fixedly connected switching network, but cannot solve a synchronization problem of a switching network of which the topology may be changed due to a link change. Therefore, troubles are brought to information synchronization, causing reduction of the switching capability and bandwidth waste.